


Diphylleia grayi

by memefucker69



Series: Let's Fall in Love [kaisoo drabbles] [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He makes the mistake of promising forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diphylleia grayi

**Author's Note:**

> 2.5k, romance/angst, vampire!au  
> warnings: blood, major character death

“Are you sure you want this?”

Pale and cold hands grasp gently at bony, tan fingers that curl slowly and weakly around his hand. The heart monitor beeps slowly, the only sound in the sterile hospital room aside from Jongin’s shallow breathing. Kyungsoo can catch the murmurs and whispers beyond the closed door, but Jongin can’t hear them; his human ears aren’t capable.

The hospitalized man smiles crookedly, the oxygen tubes connected to his nose catching on the apples of his sunken cheeks. His tired brown eyes, once so full of life when Kyungsoo first met him, crinkle up in the same way they always do. “I want to...want to be with you forever, Soo,” he whispers softly with a scratchy voice. “I don’t...I don’t want to die.”

Kyungsoo can’t help but smile back - a sad smile. He never intended for this - to have to make the decision to drag Jongin into immortality with him. When they met three years ago, he fully intended to live out Jongin’s human lifespan by his side until the end. But neither of them expected the end to come so soon in the form of a terminal disease. He is so young, only twenty-four. It’s far too soon to go already.

“I don’t want you to die either,” Kyungsoo murmurs, bringing their joined hands up to rest on his own cheek. He can feel the barely-there warmth of Jongin’s palm. He’s always warm like the sunshine, and that’s going to be ripped from him by Kyungsoo. “But...forever is such a long time. I don’t want you to end up regretting it.”

“I won’t,” Jongin says as firmly as he can, eyes locking with Kyungsoo’s black ones. “I love you and...and I want to be with you...don’t - don’t leave me.” His eyes start to water, tears clinging to his lashes, and Kyungsoo hurries to shush him and soothe him, releasing one hand to pet Jongin’s dark hair.

“I won’t leave you. Never.” Kyungsoo leans down to brush their noses together before placing a soft kiss on his chapped lips. His hand moves to slide the hospital gown off of Jongin’s shoulder and brush his slightly overgrown hair from his nape. A finger strokes the column of his neck, and the vampire stands, leaning over the sickly human and meeting his brown eyes for the last time, knowing he’ll miss the mocha color.

“We’ll be together, Jongin, for an eternity,” he breathes, nosing at the human’s neck and closing his eyes. A weak hand rests on his shoulder, and Jongin can only whisper his name in that hoarse voice one last time before Kyungsoo sinks his teeth in.

 

 _“Be careful, Kyungsoo.”_ His bloodmaster, Insung, once said. _“Humans are unpredictable creatures. Vampire venom can change a person. They may love the blood more than they’ll ever love you.”_

 

He made a mistake.

Kyungsoo realizes that after two months of having Jongin by his side in damnation when he comes home to three drained bodies lying in a messy pile on the living room floor. Jongin looks up at him with those almond-shaped eyes, exactly the same as before but bright crimson has replaced warm brown. His hands and mouth are stained with blood, and he doesn’t say anything. He stares emptily at Kyungsoo, who’s much too shocked to say anything at all. He should scold him. He should tell him to never do this again. He should lock him up to control his thirst.

But Jongin had spent so long in that hospital bed, and he had been so happy to finally have the strength to walk and do as he wished. Kyungsoo doesn’t want to take that from him again.

So instead he just buries the bodies in the backyard and cleans up the stains. Neither of them say anything, even when Kyungsoo drags Jongin to the bathroom to scrub the blood away. Jongin watches the blood swirl down the drain with unreadable eyes.

He hopes that it will never happen again, but it does, of course. People go missing on the news that Kyungsoo never sees at their house, and he knows Jongin is trying to hide it from him. It’s enough that they’re forced to move - which leads to an argument because Jongin doesn’t want to leave his hometown. He’s like a child throwing a tantrum, one that doesn’t know its own strength.

“We’re not leaving,” Jongin growls out in a steel tone that Kyungsoo’s never heard before. It sounds menacing, and Kyungsoo finds himself fearful when those ruby eyes glare at him.

“We have to,” the older vampire replies, keeping calm and cool as he packs their clothes into boxes, moving from dresser to closet quickly. “I’m sorry, but--”

A hand snatches his wrist, and Kyungsoo hears the bone crack before he feels the sharp pain, and he lets out a cry, clawing at Jongin’s grip. Jongin shouldn’t be this strong after this long. The newborn strength wears off within a few months, but he is still at his peak, and Kyungsoo knows it’s from all the humans he’s been draining dry in the nights.

With a watery glare, Kyungsoo has no choice but to swing his left hand, backhanding Jongin’s cheek with a loud slap, nails cutting into the flesh. It seems to shock the younger man enough that he lets go with a shocked expression, holding his cheek, and Kyungsoo cradles his broken wrist to his chest.

“Don’t...Don’t touch me like that,” Kyungsoo swallows. “I-I know you’re angry, but we have to move. It’s what happens when you just _kill_ people without thinking, Jongin.”

“So it’s my fault?” Jongin grits his teeth, the cut on his cheek already healed.

“What do you want me to say?” He turns away with a soft voice, facing the boxes on the bed with his hands trembling. Kyungsoo doesn’t even flinch when the other man stomps away, down the steps and out the house with a slam of the front door. It takes Kyungsoo a total of twenty minutes to gather himself and wait for his wrist to heal.

That’s the first time he’s scared of Jongin.

Jongin comes back in the early morning with apologetic and sad eyes, and Kyungsoo knows he’s stupid when he hugs Jongin back and tells him it’s okay. He knows Jongin didn’t mean it. And he feels even more foolish when he makes love to Jongin like nothing’s changed and pretends he doesn’t taste fresh blood in Jongin’s mouth.

 

They do end up moving, but it’s as if it causes another layer of the old human Jongin to peel off, another petal of Kyungsoo’s precious flower becoming transparent and falling to the ground. Kyungsoo never sees him once he starts to get involved with some vampire club in the city, the dark kind that lures humans in. He spends several nights alone, seeing Jongin only once a fortnight when he comes home, drunk on blood. But Kyungsoo likes drunk Jongin better than hungry Jongin. He talks more softly like the old Jongin, but his words break Kyungsoo’s heart.

“Why don’t you stop me?” Jongin asks quietly, splayed over Kyungsoo’s lap as the older vampire reads. “I think that...I think that I’m dying again...in here.” He rests a hand on his chest, where his dead heart is. His tired, clouded eyes slowly look over at Kyungsoo, and Jongin cracks a lopsided smile, his cold fingers reaching up to push the corners of his heart-shaped lips up.

“This was my choice, so don’t you...don’t you go feeling responsible, okay?” he stumbles over his words. “I really do love you, Soo...but it tastes too good…” Jongin touches his lips, as if remembering the taste of the fresh blood he’s spilled, the saccharine liquid filling his mouth and running down his throat. “Y-You remember that first time? It was an accident. I didn’t mean to, Soo...and now I can’t stop.”

Kyungsoo feels guilt clogging up his throat. Silently, he strokes Jongin’s cheek with his hand, and the other vampire closes his dazed eyes, pressing his face to Kyungsoo’s stomach. He doesn’t know what to say, his usual excuse, but he knows Jongin will be gone tomorrow night, so all he can do is pet his head and bend down to kiss his temple.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles. “I did this to you.”

 

Kyungsoo knows the inevitable is coming, but he doesn’t want to face it. He sees his phone light up and ring, showcasing a number he knows all too well and has committed to heart. His gut twists at the number, but if he doesn’t answer he’ll be hunted down.

He grips the phone tightly when he answers, voice trembling. “Hello?”

 _“Hey, Kyungsoo, I know you know why I’m calling you,”_ Park Chanyeol, a man affiliated with the hunter’s association, speaks in a rough voice. _“We found your newborn running from that club when it was shut down, and he’s been connected to many deaths and killings in the area. Tame him, lock him up, I don’t fucking care. You’ve got three days, or I’m disposing of him. You understand?”_

His eyes trail to where Jongin lies, passed out on the bed beside him, sensitive to the light of day due to his young age. It was no wonder his boyfriend was looking so panicked when he came home. Kyungsoo knew that goddamn club was bad news, and now Jongin is under the hunter’s watch.

 _“Kyungsoo?”_ Chanyeol’s voice echoes through the receiver.

Gripping the sheets in his free hand, Kyungsoo lets out a sigh, closing his eyes. “I understand, Chanyeol. Thank you.” _I know what I have to do._

The call is ended after that, and he sets the phone on the bedside table. Kyungsoo feels numb as he turns back to look at Jongin, the young vampire half-naked and turned away from him, lying on his side. Shifting over, beneath the sheets, he molds himself against Jongin’s back, hearing an unconscious growl rumble in the man’s throat as he throws an arm over his torso to hug him close. Kyungsoo buries his face in Jongin’s black hair, inhaling his scent once and tearing up. When did his beautiful flowery scent become so strong and mixed with others? Jongin doesn’t even smell like Jongin anymore. He smells like a stranger.

Kyungsoo hugs him tighter as he lets the tears fall.

 

It’s drizzling when Jongin steps out of the bar with a woman clinging to his arm. She’s delightfully intoxicated and delirious, and Jongin leads her onto the street, murmuring dirty and empty promises in her ear that she giggles to. On the inside, his gut twists with that hunger that burns up to his throat because she smells exceptionally tasty, and he can’t wait to have a bite.

The human finds it funny when he leads her down an empty alley to “have a little fun.” She has no complaints when he slams her against the brick wall, continuing to giggle annoyingly, not even registering the flash of red eyes before Jongin grabs ahold of her hair to tug her head to the side before desperately biting down onto her throat, razor-sharp teeth sinking in like a knife cutting butter. Warm and ambrosia-like blood fills his mouth, and he reaches a hand up to muffle her scream as he begins to drain her of her life force.

It never seems to last as long anymore, and he lets go once he’s had his fill, and she crumples to the ground, surely dead or nearly there. Jongin gulps down the last mouthful and reaches up to wipe at his mouth, a smirk working its way to his lips. He always feels on top of the world once he’s had a meal, and the alcohol in her bloodstream only adds to that effect.

Kicking her limp body over, he bends down to pick her up, only to startle and jump back when a gunshot rings through the alley. Jongin looks towards the entrance of the alley to see a tall, dark figure approaching, gun in their right hand.

“What the fuck--”

“Kim Jongin?” the man asks, expression blank and serious as he holds the gun up, instinctively causing Jongin to put his hands up. “I’m Park Chanyeol from the Hunter’s Association. We have evidence of several accounts of murder from you over the past two months, along with your affiliation with Lee Taemin’s club. Therefore, I’m here to kill you.”

Those words ring in his head, and Jongin’s fight-or-flight response kicks in. Taemin told him they’d find him if he didn’t run far enough, and now he’s regretting it. With a scared expression, he starts to run down towards the back of the alley. He knows he’s faster than the average vampire, but is it enough to dodge bullets?

Apparently not as Chanyeol’s good aim clips him in the shoulder. It jolts Jongin forward, and he cries out in pain, standing on one of the iron staircases leading up to the apartments on the sides. Gripping his shoulder, he can’t stop and hears Chanyeol clambering up the steps after him. Blood is running out from the wound and down his hand, and the rain is starting to pour, making it hard for him to jump and grip the ledge of the roof. He nearly slips as his shoulder stings from the silver bullet, but he manages to heave himself up and over but falls into the concrete when another bullet tears through his thigh.

Fear grabs ahold of him, and he hurriedly gets to his feet, limping as the silver burns and numbs his leg. He can hear Chanyeol clambering up the stairs behind him, so he starts to run across the large rooftop, thanking that it isn’t completely empty.

Desperate, he dashes behind the boxed in rooftop entrance, glancing back around the corner to see Chanyeol searching for him and loading his pistol. Panting for breath, he turns back around, preparing to make a run for it, and stops.

“Kyungsoo…” he breathes in relief.

The older vampire stands there, expression unreadable as he holds an umbrella over his head. Jongin is so relieved. Kyungsoo is here to save him. Love swells in his heart, and he starts to walk forward for Kyungsoo to hold him like he always has.

“Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol bellows from behind them.

In the blink of an eye, the raven-haired man produces a pistol from beneath his peacoat and fires. The shot echoes over the sound of the pouring rain and throughout the night. Chanyeol stops in place, and Jongin falls to his knees, eyes wide as he grips over the steadily bleeding wound in his chest. A bullet straight through his dead heart.

The newborn shudders and claws at his chest as the silver burns through his life force.

“Wh-Why…” Jongin chokes out, blood spilling from his lips. His hand claws as the concrete, reaching out towards his lover’s shoes. “Soo...I don’t want...die…”

“It’s the last time, Jongin,” he kneels down and pets his rain-soaked black hair for the last time. “I can’t save you anymore. This is how it’s supposed to be.”

The last petal falls.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried lmao


End file.
